


shake it up baby.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, based on that one song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Nico knew it was a bad idea to go with Nozomi and Eli to the supermarket.





	shake it up baby.

Nico knew it was a bad idea to go with Nozomi and Eli to the supermarket. She avoided it as much as possible. She didn’t even know why they decided to tag along. Probably because it was just another boring Sunday afternoon and they had nothing better to do than annoy her.

She always went to the supermarket alone. She got the things they needed for the best price possible and just needed a little help with the heavier bags (even if she wouldn’t accept it). She went alone because she didn’t need anyone to be with her. She didn’t want anyone to be with her. It was her happy, calm place to be. It could sound ridiculous to some, but stress just flew away when she went shopping. Her own girlfriends didn’t seem to understand, chatting all the time about brands and prices like two obnoxious parrots.

She knew she was going to have a bad time when Nozomi made her sit in the cart like a little kid. It was probably some height related joke she was too tired to refute. Secondly, she had no idea why Eli was supporting that nonsense. She was bubblier than usual, Nico had noticed. That maybe had to do with the way she was cuddling with Nozomi when she woke up from her nap. She knew Eli couldn’t resist cuddling, and Nico herself was considering cuddling with her once they arrived to their apartment. Maybe also buy some chocolate and watch a movie Eli would choose (even if Nico would be bored after five minutes if lucky).

They were near the meat zone when that one song started to play. That old, sixties song that seemed to be the Easter egg on the supermarket’s playlist.

“Oh God, I love this song!” Eli said while dancing in the most ridiculous, old fashioned and dad-like way possible. She also was making that weird face she made when she danced jokingly: biting her lip, closing her eyes, smiling in an off way. Nico couldn’t believe her.

“Eli, stop.” Nico stated. Eli didn’t seem to hear her. And if she did, she couldn’t care less. Nico felt like she turned into a different person when she danced. When that stupid song showed up.

“Ayase, stop it right now. People are staring.” Nico whispered. It was true. Some kids (that kind of looked a lot like her siblings’ classmates) were even pointing at her. Eli noticed that too. She smiled.

“C’mon Nico!” She said, getting her out of the cart with Nozomi’s help. She made her twist. And shout.

“Ayase, if you don’t stop this nonsense right now I’ll…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. She wasn’t able to: Eli was twisting her around, jumping, hugging her, pulling her closer, looking at her with her dorky in love face she made. Nico tried not to blush. Why did she have to be so charming? Sometimes Nico hated Eli and wanted her to look uglier.

The song was finishing. The climax was coming. Eli’s face was getting closer to Nico’s. Nico was sure what was going to happen: she had watched too many romance movies with those two idiots she called her girlfriends to not understand the situation. She even closed her eyes to receive the kiss: she had given up and felt like Eli owed her something. But it didn’t happen.

Nozomi tickled Eli. Eli let go of her. Her whole body hit the ground and every person on the supermarket laughed at her. Nico was beyond embarrassed and didn’t know what to say or do. So she just said the first thing that crossed her mind.

“No chocolate nor cuddling for you.”

And that’s the story of how Eli and Nozomi (or at least Eli) never went to the supermarket with Nico ever again.


End file.
